ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Essence
The Dark Essence is a corrupted Human from Earth. He is also an Alternate Version of Ahmad gone rogue. He will NOT be used in RPs. His loyal servant is Speedair. They are both part of the Powerful Lords Appearance The Dark Essence looks like a human with a complete cloak. He is surrounded by Shadow Beasts across his body. Powers and Abilities He has the ability to manipulate the darkness around him, as powerful Dark Energy blasts, dubbed Shadow Beams. These Shadow Beams were shown to be able to kill a person with one shot. He can also lower the extent of his powers, allowing the victim to survive a blast. He is capable of raising Shadow Shields to deflect attacks. He was shown to be able to spawn shadow demons, though he never uses them as minions; instead, he uses them to block a corpse's soul from returning, thus revive-blocking a dead. He has morphed his shadow demons around him to take attacks for him, WITHOUT having any other way of Aura. He is also able to summon skeletons. Origin He used to be an Ahmad, but he had his mind corrupted with power and he started experimenting forbidden Jitsu's, until he got his current powers. More to be revealed. Equipment He wields the Dark Star Saber and the Scepter of All Darkness, along with the "Third Eye". Dark Star Saber Main Article: Dark Star Saber Scepter of All Darkness Main Article: Scepter of All Darkness Third Eye Black Scythe enchanted him with the Third Eye Rune, a powerful spell that allows a person to use the darkness around him to see, and allow him to see everything within a large radius. This might be derived from fear of back-stab. Personality The Dark Essence is a cruel, ruthless, arrogant and cunning villain. The only people he cares for are his teammates; though if they back-stab him, he will not hesitate to kill them with his own hands. Also, he does not seem to care about any innocent, killing them easily. He holds grudges easily, which makes him kill slower and more swift. He does NOT reach his full potential easily. Weaknesses Though he seems extremely invulnerable, he has many weaknesses. Fear Dark Essence is afraid of darkness, which makes people shocked. It is said this was the reason he chose these powers. He is also afraid of back-stab. Light As Light is the opposite of Darkness, Light is dangerous to him. Appearances Ahmad 15 He has not appeared yet. Charlie Hurst 10 He has not appeared yet. UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe Season 1 *Eons (Cameo, Shadow only) *New Plan (Debut) *Last Pieces *Saving Viscosia *Destruction (UPOTU) Season 2 *Who Am I *The Dead Return *The Secret *Reo Jones (Episode) *The Book of The Unknown *Battle of Shadows Epic Nova In this show, they are the main villains of the series, and more specifically Season 2. They appear in: *The Book (Silhoute only) *The Swords (Debut) *The Duel Category:Villains Category:Ahmad15 Category:Powerful Lords